


Real love

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Armand is completely loveable, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fucking hate that guy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, M/M, Marius is an asshole, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Relationships, and he should never have been made to doubt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Armand is summoned to a private conversation with Marius, regarding his newfound relationship with Daniel and Louis. Marius' backwards thinking and tactics hurt Armand more than he could ever let on.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Real love

**Author's Note:**

> It's really dark for this series but its a scene I wrote for the Indecency series and then chose to cut out because it doesn't fit in with the educational and more healthy relationship atmosphere and story line. I hope you enjoy reading it! I love comments by the way! Feed off of them! This takes place before Let The Game Begin and Bathtime Fun, so before the scene where the trio have their first little sexual encounter and the encounter in the bath with Louis and Armand; yes this is the reason he was crying at the end of Bathtime Fun.

The phone call from his master had come as a surprise. Louis had been with them for less than a month and the call was an unwelcome sign of things to come.

Marius wanted to meet him in private to discuss something, in his maker’s words, of a sensitive nature. Armand knew he was talking about Louis and their menage a trois. He sat on the edge of the bed while his lovers slept on, the day sleep still on them. He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear Daniel waking and coming to hold him in his arms.

‘What’s up buttercup?’ The sleepy voice mumbled into his ear. ‘Everything okay? You look a little tense…’

Armand sighed and pushed Daniels arms away, standing up and walking to their closet to change into his clothing. ‘I need to run an errand, I had an important phone call, and it can’t wait. I was waiting for one of you to wake up so that you didn’t panic to find me gone.’

Daniel blinked in surprise, rubbed his eyes to try and wake up a little more. ‘Do you need help?’

‘No, you stay with Louis….maybe do something nice with him….there’s that movie in the park tonight…I won’t be home until dawn I imagine.’

Daniel stood up and hugged him. ‘Until dawn? How serious is this errand? Is there a threat or something?’

‘No Daniel it’s just a long and difficult meeting I must attend.’

He pulled away from his fledgling with one last kiss and was gone, running across the rooftops to find his maker waiting for him on top of an apartment building. The older man was dressed in black jeans, a stiff white shirt and of course a red velvet jacket. They eyed each other up for a few minutes before Armand became impatient.

‘Did you call me here to stare at me Marius?’ He said coolly.

Marius raised an eyebrow at him in disapproval. ‘No I came to discuss your little harem.’

Armand stiffened and it took all his energy to not lash out at the man verbally or physically. He couldn’t give his maker anything to use against him. The man eyed him looking for any sign of weakness. It was all too familiar to Armand, his maker would find something and poke at it until Armand lost his temper or control of his emotions.

‘What about my lovers is your business?’ Armand replied delicately.

Marius gestured for Armand to sit beside him on the concrete ledge, overlooking the city. It was peaceful and Armand almost relaxed in his makers presence, but it was as short lived as always.

‘You must release Louis back to Lestat.’

Armand looked up sharply and glowered at his maker. ‘You can’t be serious?’

‘As the plague.’ Was Marius’ casual reply. ‘Lestat is pining for Louis, it’s straining his bond with David. He’s not forceful enough to exercise his rights as a maker, so I am here in his stead. I ask you again; release Louis from whatever spell you have on him.’

Armand felt the bitterest laugh escape himself, his maker glaring at him. ‘You must be joking! You think I have Louis here against his will? You think this is all some sort of mind trick?’

‘It wouldn’t be the first time you abused your powers to make Louis do something against his will.’

That was a bitter slap to the face, Armand recoiled. ‘I promised him I would never do that again, I have kept that promise, and I intend to keep it. I’m not holding him here against his will, he wants to be with Daniel and I.’

Marius shrugged this off as though it meant nothing. ‘Then you must encourage him to return to Lestat. It’s where he belongs and you know it. Louis is Lestats slave as you are mine.’

‘I’m not your slave, that title was scrubbed from my soul the night you chose to leave me with Santino.’ Armand said coldly. ‘And I will not send Louis back to that abusive bastard.’

He stood up and moved to leave, only to find himself on his back with a bruising pain on his left cheek. Armand scrambled to his feet but Marius grabbed him by the arms and held him tightly.

‘You are now and always will be my slave. If I tell you to do something you will damn well do it boy! I tell you again…release Louis, send him back to Lestat. I don’t care what lies or trickery you must use to make him leave New York but do it.’ Marius was furious, Armand’s disrespect too much for him, the comment about Santino too much to bear.

Armand tried to wrench himself from Marius’ grip, snarling at his maker. ‘I will not do that. He’s happy here. He is loved and appreciated here. To send him back to Lestat would be as good as throwing him into the fire myself.’

‘You exaggerate. Louis loves Lestat for all his failings as a maker, and Lestat loves Louis. The only reason Louis is with you is to spite Lestat.’

That hurt, Armand felt winded.

‘What? Did you think he was here because he loves you? Tainted by hatred and darkness unnameable as you are? You think he could love you?’ Marius smirked, realizing he hit a nerve. ‘No one could bear to love you as you are without some familial connection as Daniel and myself have. It’s laughable to think Louis could ever choose you over Lestat. The only reason Louis would indulge your advances is out of pity.’

‘You’re lying! He loves me and he loves Daniel!’ Armand couldn’t hear any conviction in his own voice, and wished he had kept quiet rather than feeding Marius more ammunition.

‘If I am lying then why are you believing me, you know you believe me, deep down you know you are incapable of being loved by one so pure as Louis. If he ever decides to be intimate with you,’ Marius leaned closer to his face mockingly. ‘It will be because he feels sorry for you, sorry to see what a desperate, sad little fallen angel you are. He has never and will never truly accept you. Who could?’

Armand was limp in Marius’ arms, the older vampire pulled him into a hug.

‘Oh I know…I know this must hurt you deeply, the truth often cuts us deeper than any lie…but as your maker I’m only looking out for your best interests…when I say Louis will leave you I mean it, I’m trying to protect you from that agony.’

‘Louis would tell me if he didn’t love me.’ Armand tried one more time.

‘And give up the protection you offer? Forfeit the freedom he thinks he wants from Lestat? Child of mine, you will try to further your relationship….and he will regret everything you do to him…As soon as you step over his boundaries it will all be over, he will never want a repeat of what you subject him to. He will realize that you cannot make him happy and he will leave.’ Marius looked at him with pity in his eyes. ‘Trust in me, I know what is best for you, I am your maker and I will never seek to harm you or lead you astray….I don’t want to see your heart ripped from your chest when Louis decides Lestat is the one he really loves.’

Armand started to shake despite himself, his maker dragging out all of his insecurities and fears and making them worse. Using them against Armand like swords, meant to cut deep and leave him bleeding and weak, in need of love and security. Marius was trying to lull him back to his guardianship. In one last burst of anger and strength he shoved himself out of Marius’ arms, furious and broken.

‘You’re lying to me! You’re trying to hurt me. You don’t care a wit about how I feel or how Louis feels.’ Armand snarled, swiping at Marius’ hand when the older man tried to reach out for him.

‘Amadeo calm yourself, I mean no harm, I merely came to speak the truth to you.’

‘Your truth! Whatever truth that suits your needs and wants!’ He yelled desperately, anxiously watching his maker advance.

‘Amadeo I’m not trying to hurt you, but what I speak is the truth. Come here into my arms, I will give you solace….the peace you’ve been searching for lies with me….come here fledgling…’ Marius was trying to be persuasive.

Armand swallowed hard, staring at those large white hands that reached for him. He took a step backwards and watched Marius’ eyes darken.

‘Armand. Come here now.’

Armand turned and tried to run, Marius tackled him and held him on his stomach. Sharp fangs pressed to his throat and he couldn’t move away from them.

‘Submit now Armand. For once just do as you’re told!’ Marius roared in his ear.

The threat of being savagely bitten made Armand freeze against his will and he lay meekly below his master. He couldn’t stop the tears as they built up and rolled over his cheeks, couldn’t hide the sobs from Marius. The older vampire sat up and held him close, comfortingly.

‘Child you have so much to learn, so much pain and insecurity to overcome…let me take care of you…send Louis back to Lestat and come with Daniel to live under my protection and guidance…Let me heal the scars of five hundred years…’

Armand felt empty, he felt like a shell, he couldn’t speak or move, the words of his maker sinking in. The calculated cruelty drawing up old inadequacies like poison was drawn from a wound. He didn’t want to believe it but the child inside him couldn’t be reasoned with either. He could do nothing but sit in his makers arms until feeling returned to his limbs.

He sat himself up wearily, Marius following suit. His maker stroked the tears off of his cheeks and kissed him lovingly, sliding his tongue against Armand’s fangs, letting his blood further relax the auburn haired angels muscles. Armand didn’t want to be kissed by his maker, they weren’t lovers, he didn’t want this violation but he couldn’t move to stop it.

Marius took his silence and lack of resistance as consent. He slid his hands under Armand’s shirt, pulling it off of his fledgling. Tears slid off his cheeks as he felt his maker’s lips across his skin, unable to move himself to stop it.

Marius pressed him down onto his back and murmured into his ear. ‘That’s right…trust me and let me make you feel better, let me show you real love…I’m your maker, you can always trust me to know what’s best for you…don’t resist me again…’

Armand lay empty and numb as his maker busied himself with satiating his own pleasures from his fledglings yielding body.

When Armand next became aware of his surroundings, coming out of the haze of dissociation his maker was gone, he was on the roof and the cold wind was biting at his exposed body. He sat up pushed his maker’s velvet jacked off of himself and began to dress his aching body in his own clothes. Everything hurt from his maker’s abuse, there were no marks, Marius wasn’t a fool; and even if he was Armand’s own blood would have healed them long ago.

It was near dawn and he slowly made his way home, ignoring the pains in his body and the tears of self-pity that pricked his eyes, as he just tried to get back to his lovers. He wanted to cry, for the pains in his body, for the cruel words of his maker, for this violation and the liberties his maker took against his will. When he finally crawled into their bedroom and saw Daniel and Louis wrapped up in each other he felt it all bubble over.

He knelt hunched beside the bed and tried to keep his distress to himself. A soft hand touched his shoulder and Daniel’s face loomed over him. ‘Boss? What’s wrong?’

They couldn’t know, they would never understand or accept.

‘I’m fine, it’s just been a long night and I haven’t fed enough, I’m tired. Go to sleep, I want to shower and then I’ll join you.’

Daniel looked suspicious but went back to cuddling Louis. Armand nearly scrubbed himself raw in the shower, only stopping to avoid being questioned by his fledgling.


End file.
